


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 302

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [28]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 302 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 302 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 302

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
No... Rayetso, no. Please... Bring her back.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gao... Rayetso, gao. Zhulawa... Jena wolenali zhulawa._

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Enchanter. Unholy Taker.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nefkitsa. Pezisofkeya._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
I will gorge upon your hexagonal brain and bury the pulpy remains in the dirt, Indo betrayer! Face taker!

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep k'udademet raniip geepekel av k'useket nok, dats'ik Indo! Ve'ak!_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Release me! Omec will not be chained by lesser creatures!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lumitsi! Omek mokakset stal möts ar!_

NOLAN (CASTITHAN)  
Do you speak Casti? I'm sorry for getting rough... but you...

TRANSLATION  
 _Kastíthanu erustali she? Zhela chango shira... Kworo..._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
My name is Kindzi.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'abinel Kindzi._

AMANDA (CASTITHAN)  
"And on the eve of the final rotation, the chosen were placed under waters and beneath stone, for the devils would soon emerge from the stars for the..."

TRANSLATION  
 _Kyuro kwaza lapohavano dime no veraha ksa, alaka do fadhawe zha ka peswa gwo nizuyupsa, uro omek'sa shiralina no rono. Kyuro..._

YENGI KSARUKO (CASTITHAN)  
Dread Harvest.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thudu Thezúhu._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
The men are talking.

TRANSLATION  
 _Foja ksa tanala._

RAHM (CASTITHAN)  
Castithan

TRANSLATION  
 _Kastíthe_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
You Omec enchanter, Ravager of the weak, Devil!

TRANSLATION  
 _Omeksa nefkitsa, suolnibarisla aluschihatlana, miga!_

YENGI KSARUKO (CASTITHAN)  
Kill the Omec!

TRANSLATION  
 _Foméka do mazu je!_

CROWD (CASTITHAN)  
Kill the unholy devils. Dead enchanters stay dead. Dread Harvest eaters, child killers, slave takers! Gluttonous devils go back to the underworld.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelanda omeka do mazu je. Nodhu nefkitsa ksa nodhu kwoda. Thudu thezúhu-fanutsa, liva-mazutsa, doilana-atsa ksa! Shenja omeko, bezuráspa me wolenalu je!_

PILAR (CASTITHAN)  
holy men

TRANSLATION  
 _shigustako_

YENGI KSARUKO (CASTITHAN)  
Devil. This is our new world. There will be no Dread Harvest.

TRANSLATION  
 _Omeko. Ji ksa bando kwonyo gyendo ya. Thudu Thezúhu ksa kwonda je._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
monster

TRANSLATION  
 _decho_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
[Assorted screaming unprintable Indogene curses]

TRANSLATION  
 _Jenjefkelnijoziksonyindit!_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Sons of motherless whore-loving devil worshipers!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sannahutlekla keyneka, simbutrangetleka, miglamemongutleka!_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Unholy devil worshiping shitspitting sons of whores.

TRANSLATION  
 _Miglamemongufketleka, shtaklachizutleka, simbulak keyneka._

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Mother fucking fellatio, sons of motherless whores, dipshits, minge licking pieces of garbage, unholy devil worshipers, enchanter lovers, rimjob skitters!

TRANSLATION  
 _Salla gwoketleka, sannahutlekla keyneka, shtaksonneka, lirishala hechaslekala jeksonneka, miglamemongufketleka, nefkitrangetleka, jomihechasjiharossita!_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Father.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bem._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
I'd like some water.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep k'ubgulet k'svon venit dzivi._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
Killing that Castithan boy was foolish.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rok'et iki vavik Rodzalit k'umugodzaz._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
I was provoked.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep busaksaz._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
We are vulnerable. Until our ship is repaired, we cannot afford to have this town turn on us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kiin opaznok. Hu dzüo kit'is ts'emots kiin vats'ubadzis sihot'aap sivan mur ar._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
I am not afraid of them.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep ezünii ar._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
You should be. There are hundreds upon hundreds of them, and only two of us. If we die, it means the extinction of our entire race.

TRANSLATION  
 _As ezünii nam. I ts'orik kval kakval, hu kiin tsin siik. Dzüo kiin meman, kison ts'em meman dakiin._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
When our ship is powered and our family awakes, we will conquer these people. On that day, I swear to you, all scores shall be settled.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dzüo kit'is k'ul suriik av kideziat döpots, kiin k'ukihitet son sivan. Nbaavik, t'ep nevan guraz, adziim ts'em lurakset._

YENGI KSARUKO (CASTITHAN)  
Rayetso bless my hand and grant me sight and clarity as I avenge the death that has carried my son into your arms

TRANSLATION  
 _Rayetso nevitso vanginja do ishki shi ka hinjíspa ki chimáhizhiwa do jerustali shi, ume famiyo vanga me anga do rashkyulupso kwazavano me shilasonga._


End file.
